A Single Tomato
by TheBoi
Summary: a kawaii story about poland, amarica, russia, and france, and england. there live was great untill prussia came about. and its all because of a single fruit.
1. CHAPTER ONE

Author's Note: OMG GUYS this is my first story, I RLLY HOPE U LIKE IT BCUS I SPENT 30 years riting it. anyways the ships in this story, are:

PruIce

RusPolAme

Fruk

Others

AND NO CHINA AND SEALAND R NOT A COUPLE U ARE DISGUSTING

pls follow, favorite, subscribe, favorite, like, favorite, follow, no dislike, no unfollow, no unfvorite, no flams, no trolling, no bullying, and no CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I AM A GUD ENUFF RITER FOR MYSELF TO CONSTRUCT YOU, so pls don't giv me anything but nice comments, or i will report u to hungary. also, i am cpying this down from my notebook that i hid in my moms closet for the last 3 years. i hope u like it, PLUS DONT LIKE DONT READ BITCHES. !? PLS I LUV U

 **A Single Tomato: Chapter One**

Russia and America sat in a local parlor, it was so romantic, Poland being the third wheel. Oh, yeah, and France stalked the couple from the booth was comforting America about his emotional breakdown.

"How come Ukraine's boobs are bigger tham mine?" America cried out and stuffed his face into Russia's scarf.

"Don't worry my boobs make up for yours, sweetie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Anyways I like my men flat chested." Russia clearly had no clue what he was talking clue about.

"That's not helping!" He sturred a storm.

"It's alright, what kinda shake do you want, gurl?" Poland asked with sass.

"Obviously chocolate, fam." America responded with equal sass.

Russia silently agreed, with telepathic communication.

"Wow, shakes are so expensive!" Poland exclaims.

"That makes me so sad, my wallets crying." America bawled.

"Wait! America! I have a shake for you." France broke his tears with a rosey voice.

To America's surprise, he held a chocolate shake, his favorite flavour. His tears sucked back into his eyes. France crawled over the booth, but his leg got caught on the cushion. In a matter of seconds, chocolate rained from the sky, and the waterworks just ran. Poland screamed with anger, America's clothes, his new clothes, were now completely ruined.

"The clothes, the beautiful clothes." Poland screams.

"We can wash them honey," Russia comfortad

"You don't understand, France, you are a dead man!"

In the commotion, France landed on Poland, leaving him in a bridal position. Poland looked down at the France, with a kawaii blush. Poland looked away fast. It was very Awkward.

"France!" Russia yelled with jealousy.

Poland dropped him with startle, but France got to his feet. "Wait people, I have a big announcement!" "Italy poisoned the shakes with tomatoes!"

Russia gasped in surprise and had a short seizure.

Poland, being a short-tempered bitch, marched up to the counter and glared at Italy, who already waved a white flag. Poland seathed, and prepared for the signature bitch-slap.

America sees this and cries. He didn't want to see Poland beat Italy up.

"No, Poland, stop!" Italy looks up at America, and a blush spread across his face. He studied America, his blue eyes, golden locks, and mascara streaked face. Wow, how hot, he thought. Russia sees Italy's reaction and steams with jealousy.

"Italy, don't make me beat you with my sink."

"Russia don't do it!" America screeched.

"Wait, people, we don't have to fight, just sue me." Italy exclaimed. Poland bursts into thought.

"Okay boi, we'll see you in court." He squints.

Prussia, who was sitting at a table for two with Iceland, overheard the conversation. A smile creeps upon his face.

"Iceland, I have an idea!" Prussia holds up a finger.

"Wats that bb." Iceland says flirtily

"I am going to tell Italy to lie. It's such an awesome plan." Prussia says awesomely.

"This is y i luv u." Iceland cried.

Prussia got from his seat and ran up to where a traumatized Italy stood.

"Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy, Italy!" Prussia yelled.

"What is it." Italy asked sadly.

"I have an awesome plan." Prussia then proceeded to tell Italy.

"Wow, it should totally work." Italy emphasized.

"Ok, c u in cort, Italy." Iceland said with no emotion.

LINEBREAK

England scattered his notes across the table, they sure did they look good.

"Okay, so after doing some research, I've found a way we can win this case."

"How?" America asked, surprisingly not crying.

"We can say that Italy didn't warn us about the risk of allergies."

"England, you're a genius." said Poland.

"So then Italy will be sued for my tomato allergies?" Russia asked.

"Correct, say, America, would you whip us up a couple burgers?"

"With extra tomatoes, amirite?" America winked.

"Haha, silly America." England joked.

The crowd burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** OMG SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR FOUR DAYS! I WENT ON A TRIP WIHT MY SKOOL HERE IS CHAPTER TWO HOP U ENJOY MY WRITING

btw make sure u check out my PROFILE PICTURE AND COVER ART ITS SUPRE GOOD

 **Chapter Two**

Germany said some more stuff about earthquakes while half of the countries were asleep, but of course Austria, Sweden, and Japan. Were taking notes and actually had relative presentations to the topic.

While Germany was babbling on about stuff, England glared at Italy, who was snacking on a tomato. Italy looked at him with confusion, but Prussia and Iceland also were exchanging the glare with him.

"Good luck in court, _guys._ " Prussia yelled.

"Lmao, ya" Iceland agreed."

"Shut up!" Austria yelled.

Although the comments, Poland, America, Russia, France, and England were paying no mind to the couple. America was paying more attention to the earthquakes.

"Think about all the Starbucks that got destroyed in those earthquakes!" America cried a flood.

"That case will be an earthquake on your part, hehe." Prussia sneered.

"WHAT CASE, I WANT TO BE IN A SUITCASE" Sealand yells.

England takes out a shotgun, "GODDAMIT I WILL KILL YOU."

"ME OR PRUSSIA, YOU SHOULD KILL HIM." Sealand yelled.

"Well now that you mention it…"

"England! America will cry." Poland screamed.

"Too late, Poland." America cried.

"Haha, Iceland, score!" Prussia laughed, and passionately kissed Iceland.

"Oh my god, these people are idiots." Sweden put his head on the table.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Belarus leapt from her seat and grabbed a frying pan, "Don't call brother an idiot!"

"Belarus, that's mine!" Hungary got on the table and wrestled her.

"Hungary, calm down, she'll kill you." Ukraine yelled, dropping eggs to get on the table, too.

"Who wants to see my dick!" Denmark yelled, but with all of the arguing, he wasn't heard, except for Norway.

"Naturally." Norway snorted.

"England, can I please come to the case, please, please, please!" Sealand yelled, jumping up and down.

"NO!" Russia, England, France, Italy, Prussia, Iceland, and a bunch of other people yelled in unison.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP, THIS HAPPENS EVERY TIME THERE'S A DAMN WORLD MEETING!" Germany silences the countries.

"Well, it's time to go anyways." Russia says, getting up,

"Well, it was fun guys." Poland says.

America and his girl group walked out of the room, and when they got into the hallway, Prussia and his boy band caught up with them.

"Hey girls, my awesome self wants to talk."

"Prussia! What do you want now?" Poland exclaimed.

"Italy, Iceland, and I have an awesome plan to stop you from winning!"

"I bet ours is far better." England rolls his eyes.

"You tell him, England!" America cries and hugs England, leaving a mascara stain on his shirt.

"We'll see about that!" Italy exclaims.

"We'll be on our way, it's time for America's special lunch." France says and twirls around, his hair flowing in the wind. Russia eyes Prussia, Italy, and Iceland before leaving with France.

"They'll see." Prussia crosses his arms.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

Authors Note: OMG GUYS WTF, DIDNT I SAY NO FLAMING IN THE AUTHORS NOTE ON MY FIRST CHAPTER?!/1/231/4.254io26uoi54p I really HATE THAT GUY WHO LIT THE REVIEW SECTION OF MY STORY ON FIRE, but no wurries, i will PUT THAT FIRE OUT WITH THIS CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE A HURRICANE OF JUSTICE RAINING ON UR PARADE. ?!

ALSO TY TO THE NICE REVIWE I GOT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER it really motivates me 2 rite ND i hope that u ceep checking in ! ! 11222

ALSOOOOOOOOOOO I RLLY HOPE U LIKE HTIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT'S VERY GOOD AND JUICY AND FLAVORFUL AND GOOD

 **Chapter Three**

America clapped for his limbo driver to arrive. He was getting hungry. A few seconds later, Canada drove up to them,

"Hello, sir." Canada greeted.

"Hello, my brother." He cried in joy.

America and his girls got into Canada's limbo. They had to eat soon.

"How was the meeting, yo." Canada asked.

"we're being challenged by Prussia!" America sniffed.

"Want me to beat him up?" Canada asked smuggly.

"No violence!" America continued to weep.

"My words will be violent..." England said with edge.

"England!" Poland screamed.

"Let's just think about food for now, da? DA?" Russia "calmly" said.

"Okay, we're here!" Canada said, getting out to open the car door. "Thanks bae." America got out with the rest of them.

LINEBREAK

Russia and France cooked America's lunch that he ate everyday, while England was prohibited from going anywhere near the stove. Wow, this food looks amazing, but they had no idea what it was.

"Hey Russia, France, are you ever going to tell us what this food. is." England asked

"It's my... secret ingredient." Russia looked down.

It was at that moment England didn't want to know.

"Daddy, is the food done yet?" America asked.

"America, I'm your daddy too right?" France felt friendzoned.

"If you want to be..." America winked.

"But of course." snorted France

"France!" Russia glared at him.

"Sorry." France whispered.

"Yes son, food is ready."

"Great!" Poland jumped from his seat and threw the dishes onto the table. Within a split second, they were all seated at the table with Russia and America on the ends.

"You truely are a magical man." America burst into tears and praised Poland.

The countries quietly ate their lunch, until England broke the silence.

"So, when the time comes for the case..."

"We'll get them in trouble. by allergies or whatever!" America exclaimed.

"There's more to it than it."

"What?" America teared up, Poland put a hand on his back.

They then explained what they would do because I'm too lazy to actually explain it.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Author's Note:** WOW GUYS! SO MANY REVIEWS THANKS! I really appreciate it!11 also ty 4 the many suggestions! i know my sppelling is very bad but my keyboard gets stuk and its very hard 2 type! lso im very used ot doing this!1 i promise ill get betr.

AND OMG YES MY STORY IS KAWAII HOW DAR YOU OMG! !1

ANYWAYS I HOPe YOU ENJOY RHIS IS GEETTING MEATY

 **Chapter Four**

Italy, Iceland, and Prussia sat on an Iceburg plotting out the situation.

"America, Poland, and Russia are really asking for it!" Prussia exclaimed.

"I don't want to be sued, why didn't I just let Russia break my legs,!"

"Don't say that! My awesome plan will totally work against them. I don't think anyone has ever put _this_ much thought into something!"

"What if it doesnt work though!" Italy cried.

"Y dont wii just ruin there lives hten? lol" Iceland said, staring at his wrists.

"How? Everyone loves that America."

Italy's face blushed.

"What Italy?" Prussia asked, "Do you like him too?"

"Don't tell him, he has Poland and Russia!"

"Omg this isnt midle skool." Iceland yells.

"Ew! America? You can do so much better. gurl."

"So what should we do then?" Italy asked.

"Shh, I'm thinking" Prussia said.

After about twenty seconds, which seemed like twenty hours, they had an idea.

'omg guys!" Iceland yelled.

"What, what, what, what, what?" Prussia asked, flailing his arms around.

"U know how America has twurking rootines wit Russia xD?" Iceland asked.

"Yes."

"What if..."

"Yes?"

"What if..."

"Iceland?"

"Prussia"

"What?"

"Wat was i sayin?"

"Twerking with Russia?"

"o yah"

"Iceland!"

"wat if we took a pictur of him an russia and posted it al over my social media!?" Iceland exclaimed.

"Wow, that makes my plan so unawesome!"

"That's an amazing idea, Iceland." Italy cried.

"Weight till they see wats cumming." Iceland grinned and evily laughed.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

Author's Note: WOW GUYS 3 MORE CHAPTER! R U REDY?! anyways! thaynks for the very gud review and flames bcus they r very fun 2 read! i hope u enjoy i dont have very much 2 say!

 **Chapter Five**

It was thundering, rain poured down on their windows as America's makeup was being done by Poland, and Russia got out his suit. England and France were waiting for them to get ready because America was always telling Poland he was doing it wrong.

"Did I say to put my mascara on yet?"

"America, it's what comes after the eye shadows!" Poland exclaimed.

"Okay Poland, just this once." but it wasn't just this once, it was every single time.

"Are you wankers almost done?" England asked.

"Yes, just be patient!" America yelled.

"Pardon my French, but we're running late!" France said

"You didn't even say anything" America was confused.

"Yeah, because the author forgot to write it in!" France explained.

"Oh okay, but oh my god, we have to go!" America, Poland, England, Russia, France run outside, Canada's cool kid limbo was waiting for them, all at once, they flew inside and shut the door as they drove off.

The car-ride wasn't long, because Canada sped all the way there. He saw one parking space left and parked in it.

"Good luck with the case bro." Canada said and with that he drove off.

The five men ran into the court room, where Prussia, Iceland, and Italy were on one side of the room, and the other side of the room was clearly for them.

That's when all of the countries looked over at them. America noticed that Austria was the judge.

"Well, well, well... look who kept us waiting..." Prussia sneered.

America was triggered.

"Well... if America haden't kept us waiting by doing his _makeup_ then maybe we would've been here earlier." England said irritated.

"Whatever, cum guzzlers, get over here."

"That was very hypercritical." England said with confusion.

The whole crowd gasps, but agrees.

Austria sighs, and stacks his papers.

"Since nobody like me, well except Hungary-"

"HAVE MY BABIES!" Hungary yells from the crowd.

"Ugh... Anyways, since I was _totally_ not hired by Germany to win this case for Prussia-"

"WOW ENGLAND, LOOK!" A certain Sealand crawled out from underneath the desk, Austria looks extremely annoyed.

"And without..." he pushes sealand aside. "further interruption," Sealand opens his mouth but Austria covers it, " _Norway, can you come get him?_ " Norway runs up and pulls the Sealand to the stands. "We can now begin the case, and since I have no idea how to do this, I'll just do whatever, haha!" Austria laughs at his own joke, but clears his throat after nobody but Hungary laughs at his joke.

"Okay, umm, America, what's your side of the argument?"

England arose from his seat, clearing his throat, "Well, since there were no warnings about tomatoes being added to this chocolate shake, who's ingredients should be listed on the menu. This led to a severe allergic reaction, that then led to a seizure. This was all caused by a single tomato, that didn't need to be added."

The crowd cheered extremely loud, and roses were thrown at England's feet, cameras flashed, and crying could be heard from the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you." England said smuggly, while looking at an astonished Prussia.

"Wow, that was very beautiful..." America ran up to England and sobbed onto his shoulder.

"Wow, that was truely a beautiful presentation by England, Prussia, what do you have to offer?"

"Well, I myself, have to admit, they had an okay argument, but my my awesome argument has no match! Prepare to be amazed." Prussia said dramatically. Prussia looked around the bored crowd.

"Well, in Italy's defense, I, will say that there weren't any tomatoes to begin with!" Prussia exclaimed awesomely.

The crowd went wild with that, even more so than they did with England. Italy and Iceland ran up to celebrate their victory. with prussia.

"Well there you have it folks, we have an extremely convincing argument by Prussia, which leaves us with no one being sued today. Good day ladies and gentlemen." The countries talked about the victory of Prussia as they exited, Prussia followed them out with Iceland and Italy, Austria being the last one out.

England couldn't believe what was happening. How did Prussia win. He could hear America sobbing with Russia, Poland, and France comforting him. England's whole life flashes before him, he knew he needed revenge, little did they know.

When France realized England seemed to be having Vietnam war flashbacks, they all came over to him. England slowly turned around, "We'll make them pay..." England said with more edge than a thousand daggers.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**Author's Note:** HER GUYS OMG 2 MORE CHPTERS I CANT WAIT! ITS SO EXCITE I MGIHT EXPLOSE! ! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VERY NICE REVIWES BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME LAUGH, ALSO TY FOR CALLING ME A SNOWFLAKE BECAUSE THET MEANS IM A COOL BLIZZARD THATS REALLY ANNOYING AND MAKES YOU HAVE TO SHOVEL UR SNOW! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA. anyways enjoy this chapter! its the turning point of the whole story!

ENGLAND WILL GET HIS REVENGE!

 **Chapter Six**

America, Russia, and Poland were laying on a couch near the front door, and England and France were sleeping on the one across from it. Birds chirped outside and Russia's Rasputin alarm clock sounded.

Russia was the first one to wake up from the song he heard everyday. He then woke up America, but let Poland sleep while they got ready to do their special morning routine.

As Russia used the bathroom, America checked his Twitter, he noticed Prussia was his friend, he then decided to look through the literal millions of selfies of him and Iceland.

He put his phone away before Russia cam out of the bathroom.

"Are you ready?"

"yes honey."

Canada's limbo drove them to their yoga class, he noticed a familiar car he saw at the court in the parking lot.

When Russia and America went inside the familiar building, they went inside an empty yoga room. Russia brought out his mini radio and played "Wanna Be" by Spice Girls. As soon as they started to really get into the song, Prussia, Italy, and Iceland, jump scared them. All while snapping a photo of Russia and America.

"Haha, got you!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Oh my god, where'd you come from!?" America screamed.

"Well what do you expect, it's a day after the court case and we obviously want revenge!"

"You won!"

"Prussia doesn't stop there." He got out Iceland's phone and quickly posted the picture.

America's phone dinged, and he gasped.

"That's what you get for trying to sue me!" Italy exclaims.

"Wait... didn't you tell us to sue you in the first place?" America asked.

"Umm, maybe."

"Okay I'm starting to think that this whole situation could have been prevented."

'No matter! See you next world meeting!" Prussia exited the room dramatically.

"America, what will we do?" Russia asked.

"I guess England was right about revenge..." He cried.

LINEBREAK

"Oh the horror!" Poland screamed, Russia, France, and England looked at the photo while the America had an panic attack.

"America calm down!" England exclaimed.

"What will we do? England, where's your revenge!"

"We'll just have to-" America out of no where fell down.

"Honestly I'm pretty sure that's not how heart attacks work, but OH MY GOD!"

LINEBREAK

America woke up in a hospital bed, Sealand stood over him.

"AGH!" America cried in startle and disgust.

"Hiii..." Sealand began.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, Norway said I could come and practice my voodoo on you!"

"Uh, sure..." America doubted he could actually do anything.

"Okay! Here I go!" Sealand inched to America's ear. "IHAVENOIDEAWHATI'MSAYINBUTICOMMANDYOUTOBEWELL!" Sealand shook his hands in his face.

"Uh yeah. Okay, no wonder you're adopted. Next."

"Okay, thanks for saying I'm obviously the best nation there is!"

'oh god, even Prussia's better." Then he realized he was't really a nation.

America couldn't help but think that Sealand's weird voodoo did work because England said he could go to the world meeting. He then tried pinching himself to wake up, and to the worst of his luck, he was awake.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**Author's Note:** omg guys, it's here, CHAPTER SEVEN, ONE MORE 2 GO! I HOPE UR EXCITED! I SURE AM! ALSO TY FOR THE NICE REVIEWS SO MUCH OMG! I LOVE ALL OF YOU

 **Chapter Seven**

Nations surprisingly sat still and payed attention to what Germany was saying, Ever since court, everyone kept to themselves, or maybe it was something else.

"Okay, so since we didn't get anything done last world meeting, we're back at it again."

Suddenly, America, France, Poland, Russia, and England, burst through the doors! With that, every nation burst into laughter.

"God, not again."

America was prepared for this moment, so he didn't flood the room with tears.

"Wow, how un-awesome." Prussia glared.

America frowned and went to sit down, beside him were Russia and Denmark. When he was sitting, he glanced over at Denmark.

"Hehe, nice picture, _AMERICA._ " Then he turned around and high-fived Iceland.

"omg, denmark, ahaha. LOL" Iceland XDDD'd

"HAHA ME TOO DENMARK!" China yelled and high-fives Sealand.

"CHINA YOU'RE SO FUNNY!" Sealand lol'd

"Oh gross, another one?" England scoffs.

With that Germany loudly clears his throat, "okay Austria, come up here please." Austria walks to the front of the room. He plugs in his USB and suddenly falls over. All of the nations rush over to check if he's okay.

"I'll take him home!" Hungary yells.

"Of course..." Belarus flips her hair.

Everyone claps for Hungary and starts to leave.

"No one said you could leave!" Germany stops them, everyone groans.

"Sweden, you're up." With that, Sweden goes to the front.

"Earthquake, earthquake, Swedish Fish, earthquake."

"WOO!" Finland is heard clapping, but stops once everyone looks at him.

While a few tedious presentations were presented, and no one was actually paying attention, everyone stared at America, who struggled to hold back tears. No one dared to look at Russia, he was a scary mann. But Prussia did, he was smirking at all of them.

"HAHA, YOU SUCK AT TWERKING." China yells and breaks the silence.

"Brother is not bad at twerking!" Belarus flies across the table and gives China a vicious papercut.

At that moment, everyone began to argue about small things, Sealand was telling England 13 reasons why he should love him. Japan and Sweden were arguing about earthquakes. America and Ukraine argued about boobs. Russia was beating Denmark with a sink while Norway watched in horror. Canada and France argued about who speaks better French. Poland was showing Finland how to dance, and a bunch of nations just watched.

"England! Reason 7 is that I can do voodoo! WANNA SEE?"

"NO!" England smashed a mug over his head.

"Ugh, I'll just show America then."

"No, not again!"

"Okay, so you put your hand over here..." Poland demonstrated.

"Wow Poland, you're groovy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Finland watched close.

"NO, DENMARK! MY LOVE!"

"Hey author, you forgot about the awesome me!" Prussia yells.

"Wow, thx me 2." Iceland agreed.

"I'm not sure why we even do this anymore." Germany sighed.

Suddenly the bell rings, meaning this was the end of all the arguing.

LINEBREAK

England was sitting in his chair, next to the fireplace. He was trying to think of a way to get Prussia, Iceland, and Italy back. He tapped his pen on the arm of his chair, helping him think.

After a while, he decided he needed help, he was going to ask Austria, then he remembered he was this Hungary. He called Hungary to ask if she would come over.

"Hungary, I need your help!" He then heard Austria in the background.

"HELP ME!"

"Don't mind him, haha, we'll be there after we're done ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"Oh gross... I thought Austria didn't like you?"

"AUSTRIA LOVES ME"

"Okay... see you then." England then hung up. "Yikes..." feeling bad for Austria.

England got up and found France, Poland, America, and Russia playing truth or dare in the living room.

"I dare you to call Prussia and tell him you love him" France dares America.

"Okay..." America got out his phone and called Prussia.

"What's up, _loser._ " Prussia emphasized the word "loser".

"I have something to tell you..." America sobbed.

"What, you give up?" Prussia laughs, "I didn't see that coming."

"I love you." Russia sparks with jealousy, and Poland gasps!

"Everyone loves Prussia!" He laughs evilly.

America hangs up and snorts, "that was too easy, France."

"Uh, what have i witnessed?" England says.

"England! Truth or dare."

"Not now, France, Austria and Hungary are cumming over to help us get revenge!"

"Why Hungary?" Russia asked.

"I don't really want to say." All the of sudden, the doorbell rings, how cliche. England rushes to the door, and Hungary who was leaning on Austria appears. She runs into the house and pulls Austria in.

"Okay so, what's the plan, Austria?" Hungary sits really close to him.

"Well, let's see..." He starts, trying to ignore her, "What is Prussia's weakness?"

"being insulted!" America jumps up.

"That's it then, just insult him by calling him un-awesome untill he loses his ego, and tells us we win!" Austria says, "It should totally work"

"Wow, that's an amazing plan, you're a genius." Russia said.

"Thanks..." Austria BLUSHED.

"STOP FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Hungary screamed at Russia.

"For the last time, I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND, Hungary!"

"Anyways, shall we continue with our game?" France asked.

*Queue ending music*


End file.
